Union of the Sacred Gemstones
"These guys are tough... is beating them even possible?!" ~A FoRFaNT Soldier fighting the Union The Union of the Sacred Gemstones is a Union formed by Xavier Boros and Xero Elektron in an attempt to stop PROTOCOL:EJ and keep FoRFaNT from killing Joseph. They plan on achieving this by overthrowing FoRFaNT and removing Foster from power, even if it comes to bloodshed. They utilize advanced technology and a diverse, versatile squad with a vast array of weaponry and elite training, allowing them to outmatch anyone. Before the Union of the Sacred Gemstones Before Xavier enters the world and the events of HoEP: Trapped Within begin, there was an organization known as the Rebel Union that aimed to take down FoRFaNT. This organization consisted of a small army led by Monexia, Opium Henti Yurisan, and Nick Smith, who walked the world trying to take down FoRFaNT, searching for the Twelve Sacred Gemstones in the process. On a fateful morning, Monexia, Opium, and Nick decided that the best way to take down FoRFaNT was from within. Disguising themselves, Monexia and Opium took the identities of an assassin (Shizuka) and a mystic (Maiko), respectively, easily making it into FoRFaNT as elite soldiers. They slowly rose through the ranks, eventually becoming member's of Foster's personal guard. The sleeper cell plan was working out just fine, and the duo had earned Foster's full trust. However, one day, Foster called a large scale raid upon a section of Numa City who's population disliked FoRFaNT. Xavier, who had just recently joined FoRFaNT, caught sight of the raid before Foster could cover it up. Having completely lost Xavier's trust, Foster pulled a gun on Xavier. Before he could shoot him, Opium walked up to Foster and grabbed his gun, telling him not to hurt him. Knowing Xavier had figured out the truth, Foster shot Xavier through Opium, sending Monexia into panic. Foster then ordered Monexia to kill Xavier, and in a panic, the cover of Monexia and Opium had been shattered. Major Members Confirmed * Xavier Boros: Leader of the Union of the Sacred Gemstones * Xero Elektron: Also leads the Union. Is Xavier's best friend. Highly Favored * Monexia: Last living Nekomimi * Lex: Dyslexic hipster with nothing but a smartphone * SiBRSpayS: Holographic combat assistant created by Doctor Otaku. * Saphiras: Mystic of yore, and the oldest living practitioner of life force. Elusive, as her calming presence makes the feeble minded turn away from her. Uses a staff, katana, and sai in CQC. Mother of Adola. * Adola Miarto: Idol girl from a remote island. Though she may have few weapons, she takes a main role in combat as she aids allies and distracts enemies with singing and dancing. Can use light-bending powers to solidify and skate on light, blind enemies, etc. Also wields dual batons that double as microphones, and can transform between different personas. Likely Candidates * Kiga, the Great Hunger: Last living Minotaur, and the Minotaur Alpha. * Opium Henti Yurisan (Not Hentai!): Nurse and personal assistant * Nick Smith: Runeblade, and wielder of the mythical blade Apothicon. * Kocoal Lux: Famous rapper, being the former frontman of the Kocoal Train rap group before it got shut down by FoRFaNT. Though he normally fights with nothing but his diamond encrusted golden knuckles, he is also secretly an underground arms distributor. A big time ladies man, and a major gym-goer. Suggestions * Dillan Manchester: Scrap worker and mechanic. Always breaking things. * Ishimaki Kimura: Outside suggestion. A weapons master who's adept with ancient weaponry and puppets. Click here for the original concept. Fresh Ideas * Kenneth Vol: A mysterious hero known by the name of "Vice the Vigilante" that knows nothing about his life before he woke up from a coma in a hospital. Wields a gunlance. Is actually a descendant of the ancient draconians, a race thought to have never existed. Unlikely Candidates * Mavra Rusnak (lit. Moorish one who came from Russia): Woman who came from the Vasniak Capital of Irusida. Built strong from farming and being abused. Has had five husbands, all dead. Wields sickles, hammers, and guns. Lives to see men beg. Minor Members Confirmed * Chef: Famous, unnamed chef * Eziro: Aerospace engineer. Former lead engineer for FoRFaNT's vehicle production. Dependent on Other Character's Success * Doctor Otaku: Robotics engineer. Doesn't directly support the Union effort, but helps out the Union when their electronics, mainly SiBRSpayS, have issues Rejected * Xavier Boros (Original Concept): Rejected due to godlike powers * Kocoal Lux (Original Concept): Rejected due to being too "down in the ditches" and against what the Union stands for. His concept, however, is being revamped. Trivia * All of the members of the Union, excluding Dillan, are cat people, or have no preference. Category:Factions